Percia Jackson and Jason Grace
by Queen Susan the Gentle One
Summary: Jason is in for the shock of his life in Percia Jackson. Tough and gorgeous, she won't easily succumb to his charms. But he's sure falling for her. Read as they find romance while battling monsters and saving the world from either storm or fire. Very different 2nd Great Prophecy and so the mark of Athena and House of Hades are very different. Fem Percy and clueless Jason.


Jason groaned and sat up. His eyes flickered open and he did a double take.

He was on an abandoned bus. That he had no memory of getting on. At all. In fact, the last thing he remembered was going to bed after coming back from the quest with Piper and Leo.

He began to reach into his pocket for his sword in coin form when a glowing bronze blade touched his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A feminine voice said coolly. Jason gulped and pulled his hand back out, slowly turning his head to the side to see a pretty teenaged girl with long black hair, down to nearly her waist in a thick braid; sea green eyes; and tanned skin holding the sword to his neck. She was obviously a demigod.

"W-w-ho are you?" The teen looked at him coldly.

"You tell me who you are and then I'll tell you."

_Of course. Might as well pull out all the stops on this one_, Jason thought.

Sitting up as straight as he could with a sword at his throat, Jason said proudly,

"Jason Grace, Child of Rome, Son of Zeus, former Praetor of the First Legion, Slayer of the Trojan sea Monster, Toppler of the black throne of Kronos, Fighter of the Titan Krios."

Instead of awing her as he'd hoped, the titles made her grow even tenser. _Maybe she was afraid..._

"Percia Jackson, Defeater of the Minotaur twice, Defeater of the Kindly Ones, Bearer of Anaklusmos, Leader of Poseidon's Cabin at Camp Half Blood, Defeater of Medusa, Fighter of Echidna, Defeater of Procrustes, Defeater of Ares, Retriever of the Shield of Ares, Retriever of the Master Bolt of Zeus, Retriever of the Helm of Hades, Defeater of the Boar of Ares, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Defeater of the Hydra, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Capturer of Nerius, Bearer of the Sky, Fighter of Atlas, Traveler of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Empousai, Defeater of Draconae, Defeater of Antaeus, Defeater of Geryon, Holder of the Blessing of the Great God Pan, Defeater of Hellhounds, Defeater of Keres, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Retriever of Ares' Chariot, Retriever of the Sword and Keys of Hades, Defeater of Stymphalian Birds, Defeater of the Giant Crab, Defeater of Telkhines, former Holder of the Curse of Achilles, Fighter of the Titan Hyperion, Fighter of the Titan Iapetus, Fighter of the Titan Kronos, Defeater of the Clazmonian Sow, Defeater of Stheno and Euryale, Tricker of Phineas, Drinker of Gorgon's Blood, Defeater of Gryphons, Defeater of the Shade Army of Alcoyoneus, Defeater of Basilisks, Defeater of the Earthborn, Defeater of Polybotes, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes' Caduceus, Savior of Olympus, Child of the Prophecy, Praetor of the First Legion, only Daughter of Poseidon."

She finished and took a deep breath.

Jason didn't believe that one short, delicate looking girl could have done all of that.

"A girl? Do all of that?" He instantly cringed. _That came out so sexist_.

Percia instantly glared. "Yes, a girl did all that. In fact, a girl was offered godhood. Were you?"

Jason stammered. "Er—um—no—wait, godhood? How are you not a goddess?"

Percia rolled her eyes. "I turned it down, dimwit, for equality for minor gods and goddesses and an oath for the gods to claim all their children."

"Oh." Jason immediately felt like facepalming. _What a way to impress a girl._

Percia touched the tip of her sword with a pen cap and it shrank into a small, silver ballpoint pen, which she stuck in her pocket.

"Come on, we've been sitting still too long. Monsters are probably already onto us."

Without waiting for a reply she walked off the bus. Jason scrambled to catch up.

"But wait—why would you give up godhood?"

Percia huffed. "I already told you, so that other demigods would be claimed."

"But why? You could have done that after becoming a goddess."

"Because I did! How about that?"

Jason was quiet for a minute, thinking. Then a yell brought him out of his reverie.

"Jason!"

Jason whirled to see Percia, sword out, fighting two empousai. He dug a hand into his pocket, grabbing his golden coin and flipping it as he joined her. Immediately one of the empousai turned to him and began to speak.

"Now, now, you don't really want to kill me, do you?"

Jason's mouth felt dry. He heard a screech as the other empousa died but he couldn't move, couldn't kill such a pretty girl.

"Jason! Kill her!" he distantly heard Percia scream.

"Um….." he hovered.

BANG! A bronze shield had whizzed past him like a Frisbee and smacked the empousa in the face. It screeched and Jason's head instantly felt much clearer, but he still couldn't move. Percia hurtled past him and drove her sword into the empousa's chest. With a final screech it died. Percia picked up her shield and inspected it for dents quickly before saying "shrink" in Ancient Greek. Jason knew enough of it from his short time in Camp Half Blood to recognize the language when he heard it, even if he preferred Latin. He watched in shock as it turned into a feminine wristwatch, though.

"Men…" she grumbled, brushing past him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I am going to the nearest diner or gas station to ask where we are and get food. You can come along if you have to."

Jason followed her.


End file.
